Death of the Sparkling Diamond
by love-ends-with-hope
Summary: I am writing a collection of poems about Satine's death, I know it has been done before, but please give mine a chance. Fifth poem is up now.
1. The Death

*Very short poem about Satine's death. This is my first attempt at Moulin Rouge stuff, and poems for that matter. Please read and review so that my next attempt is better. *  
  
A love was found  
  
A life was lost  
  
A heart was won  
  
Despite the loss  
  
The stage was set  
  
The curtain high  
  
A last painful breath  
  
She left at his side  
  
A quick goodbye  
  
A tearful farewell  
  
Her heart is with him  
  
Wherever he dwell  
  
  
  
  
  
His sits there still  
  
Now all alone  
  
He remembers the time  
  
Satine called this home  
  
  
  
May be continued, not sure now. Please review - love-ends-with-hope 


	2. The Audience

Unseeing eyes  
  
Unfeeling hearts  
  
Watched as the lovers  
  
Were torn apart  
  
They could not watch  
  
They could not feel  
  
They didn't realize  
  
That this was real  
  
They thought all  
  
To be the play  
  
They thought the diamond  
  
Was here to stay  
  
But away she went  
  
Into the sky  
  
To await her lover  
  
When he should die  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, here it is, a sequel (of sorts) to 'Death of the Sparkling Diamond' So, what do you think? Should I write more, or give up completely? Review and let me know.  
  
~ love-ends-with-hope 


	3. Nothing

Nothing .  
  
  
  
  
  
His tears fall  
  
Silently  
  
Upon the now still  
  
Body  
  
Of the one he  
  
Loved  
  
She can't feel them  
  
Anymore  
  
She is gone  
  
Nothing  
  
Can bring her  
  
Back  
  
She once felt  
  
Sorrow  
  
Then she felt  
  
Joy  
  
Now she feels  
  
Nothing  
  
Nothing at all  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the 3rd one done, should I keep writing, or give up competely? Or continue? Review and let me know  
  
~ love-ends-with-hope 


	4. Guilt

_Guilt  
_  
The grief pulls on him  
The guilt tears him apart  
He had loved her  
With his soul and his heart  
  
Perhaps that is why she is gone  
Perhaps he has caused this  
His love for her  
Had led her amiss   
  
She had been so immersed in him  
And he in her  
They had failed to notice  
They had not observed  
  
The changes that came over her  
The coughing, the fainting, the pain  
Fading slowly  
Never the same  
  
I want to thank everyone who has read these works. They are my first attempt at poetry and your response to them has been very encouraging. Thank you!   
This poem is fourth in the series, I am not sure how many there will be; I write when the muses strike me. Lots of Love.   
love-ends-with-hope 


	5. Redemptive Love

_ Redemptive Love _  
  
As she died in his arms  
Her body her soul soared from  
Her soul danced and floated  
As she would have done  
  
She looked down upon her body  
Cradled lovingly by her lover  
She knew that  
He would love her forever  
  
She left the scene  
Danced her way across the sky  
She stopped at the Golden Gates  
Sure they would deny  
  
A voice called out:   
'Satine, Angel of the Underworld  
You lived your life in sin  
What have you done  
That I should let you in?"  
  
She thought a moment  
Then replied  
"Nothing; I have sinned, have been immoral  
And I have lied"  
  
"Are you not worthy of forgiveness  
Of mercy and redemption?  
Have you done nothing  
To deserve my salvation?"  
  
Suddenly she remembered  
"I have loved with all my being  
I have loved and been loved  
Is that enough to redeem me?"  
  
"Has your love changed the life of another?  
Have you made the world a better place for one?  
Has your love brought joy into another's life?  
For that is the best you could have done"  
  
"I do not know  
Have I changed him?   
Is his life better because of me?  
Or have I destroyed him?"  
  
"The one of which you speak  
He is most changed  
Because of you he has known sorrow and joy  
He will never again be the same"  
  
"Is that enough?"  
She asked once more  
"Can my love for him   
Redeem all I have done?"  
  
"If he loved you   
As you did him  
That is all I ask  
And you shall be forgiven"  
  
"He loved me  
He saw me as no one else could  
His love for me was   
A love pure and good"  
  
The Gate swung open suddenly in welcome  
Satine stepped softly inside  
"Thank you, Christian"  
She said through tears she attempted to hide   
  
Their love  
The most powerful thing on Earth  
Had been the one thing in Heaven  
That had proven her worth  
  
__

_I Poem five. Wow, I never thought I would actually write five poems ever. Thanks for your support and encouragement, it means more to me than I can ever tell you._

_I sincerly apologize if this poem offends anyone. It is not meant to.   
  
GollumRox, I love your profile! Very entertaining, it kept me amused for quite a while. I_


End file.
